Drive Me Crazy Drive Me Wild
by x-prettybows-x
Summary: Two Friends...One Business...One Guy...One has made it...One is just starting out Will their friendship survive? P.S. I do not own Nichole - Tonna does Edge 2Ocs Appearances from most of the WWE superstars past and present Read and Review x
1. The Deal

"Now can we have the rings please … the rings

"**Now can we have the rings please … the rings?"**

"Ergh, he's going to do that 'I don't have the rings thing isn't he?"

"Well Torrie it is the cheesiest couple that I have ever seen – so I'm guessing so – and oh look he is" Molly sneered as she reached for the popcorn that was in a bowl sitting on Torrie's Lap

"Cheesiest _Scripted_ Couple" Nichole reminded them as she re-entered from the kitchen with more snacks.

"Either way – the cheesiest couple … Anyway what's going on with you and Mr. Lover Boy anyway?"

"Mr. Lover Boy?? Since when has his nickname been Mr. Lover Boy??" Nichole looked at Stacy with a half amused half irritated look on her face and tone in her voice.

"Since you started to get defensive of what is scripted or not." Stacy replied quickly.

"Girls… Shhh– scripted couple or not I want to see this!" Jessica hushed them from the armchair that she had curled up on and claimed as her own since she had entered the house.

"Yes it's my house and I say bicker like children later" Trish called in from the kitchen.

"**Edge do you take Vickie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" **

**"I do"**

"**And Vickie do you take Edge to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

"**I do"**

"Poor Vickie – do you think she even has the slightest idea of the truth"

"Shhhhhh!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride"

"Ergh I think I just threw up in my mouth" Amy whispered to Nichole as she threw the popcorn she had just picked up back into the bowl.

"You and me both"

"Agreed!" Jessica added

"So we're allowed to talk now are we?" Victoria asked as she looked up from her seat at the foot of the sofa.

"You are if you pass me some more of those cheesy things"

"Ooooh the best man speech – I've been looking forward to this!" Trish exclaimed as she ran back into the living room and took a seat on the arm of her sofa.

"You have??" the bewildered divas and former divas asked in unison.

**"Now you two I'm kind of nervous right now so I … err … kinda jotted something down for ya…"**

"Oh great" Torrie rolled her eyes as she played with a bead on the edge of a cushion.

**"I hope you don't mind … but err… Vickie you have found yourself a keeper in Edge."**

"Yup a _real _keeper there – if your into being played like a freakin' puppet"

"Shhh!"

**"And Edge – you are like the brother that I that I never had."**

_Chorus of you suck cheers_

"Awwww I think the fans agree"

**"And you are the perfect fit to be in the Guerrero Family."**

"Yup – he definitely has the lying cheating and stealing down"

"Shhhhh didn't you hear me say I wanted to see this??"

"Sorry" Torrie whispered as she refocused her attention on the loose bead on the corner of the cushion.

**"Coz you've got that wild side of you – you know that Guerrero wild side"**

"Adam has a wild side? Nichole did you know this" Victoria smirked from the other side of the room.

"HE IS TALKING ABOUT EDGE!"

**"But don't worry Vickie he is a changed man – he is a changed man… In fact… In fact we can't even get him to turn off his cell phone any more because he is always waiting on a call from you"**

"Or someone else – right Nichole…"

"Victoria shut it I want to hear the rest of this – things are bound to blow up somewhere," Jessica snapped as she rested her elbows on her knees and sat up winking at Nichole who mouthed a thank you.

**"That's what I call love and I've got to say what you two share is the greatest … the greatest love of all."**

"I bet I can guess the wedding song!" Stacy exclaimed

**"And a love like that is something that they only put in movies"**

"Yeah horror movies" Amy said under her breath as Chavo continued with his speech.

**"And I feel blessed that I have been able to watch it blossom and watch it grow"**

"Into a big fat cheese fest that has bored us all for long enough"

"Ooooh someone is getting a bit touchy… Jealous are we?" Stacy teased as Nichole left to help Trish with some more snacks

"That reminds me … Stacy how is Billy?" Molly smiled as she reached for more popcorn

"That's not fair you know what happened."

"I don't" Jessica sat up "Fill us in Stacy or don't you want to talk about it?"

"What do you think?" she mumbled quietly

"Then leave Nichole alone." Jessica said as she got up to see if Trish and Nichole needed any help in the kitchen.

"I can't believe her! She can just get so personal sometimes – Trish as much as I love you and the girls this is why I don't go out with you very often… she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to me"

"And that is why you have to trust that we will always have your back no matter what" Jessica reassured her as she sipped on some wine "Because if you don't let us – it is going to be a very long night."

"I just wish that I was trained up as well as you three so that I could kick her tall bony ass"

"Is that what you want?" Amy asked as she approached the other women who were standing by the stove.

"Honestly – I have always wanted to be a diva for as long as I can remember but I settled into creative because I never had the confidence or money to go to a training school or anything like that."

"How would you feel about being trained by three multi championship winning divas then? No charge necessary" Jessica whispered as Amy opened some doors looking for something else to drink.

"Trish do you have a cocktail mixer?" Amy called from the other side of the kitchen.

"I would love it"

"Then it's a deal – meet Jessica, Amy and I at the gym tomorrow morning and we will start you on a regime that will get you ass kicking and championship winning in no time."

* * *

Ok… so what do you think??

Can I just add that I do NOT like writing dialogue – I just needed to have a speech chapter in here to continue with the story.

Jessica is an OC that I have been thinking about putting somewhere for a long time

And for the point of the story

Only Molly Holly and Torrie are former divas – Trish and Amy never left.


	2. Character Information Jessica

Information about Jessica

Information about Jessica

Ok – it think you might need this information

Jessica is a diva who debuted around the same time as Trish and just before Lita/Amy

Her full name is Jessica Michaels

She is Shawn Michaels daughter – for the sake of the story that is Michael Hickenbottom's real name

Shawn's first wife was Jessica's mother and Ric Flair's daughter

So she is a 3rd generation star – on some level

She was trained by many people and is really good at what she does

She grew up with Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Dwayne Johnson and Randy Orton and at one point they were engaged

She was close to Jeff and Matt Hardy as she grew up and still is

She also dated Jeff when they were teenagers

Due to her background and her parents being young she moved around a lot when she was a kid

She lived in San Antonio until she was 11

Moved to Cameron North Caroline with her mother when she was 12

She also was taken to many live events as a child by her father

She got her GED early and graduated at the top of her class at 16 years old and proceeded to train as a Diva from there

She debuted on WCW when she was just 17

Chris Jericho/Irvine took her under his wing and they both moved from WCW to WWE at the same time

Whilst in WCW she won the Women's championship twice

In the WWE/F at the time she went on to win the Women's championship four more times before she was sidelined with a severe knee injury

She was out for around 2-3 years in which she released a few albums and became an actress in a teen drama – basically became a star in her own right

She later returned to the WWE in late 2006

She is currently alongside Lita and Trish as a 7 time WWE Women's Champion

And that is all I can think of for now …

Looks

Hair: Long

Usually Blonde or Dark Brown – she changes it a lot

Eyes: Huge / Brown

Height: 5"10

Her wrestling style is very much like Lita and Trish's


	3. Black and Gold

3 Months Later

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Friday Night Smackdown we are coming to you from the home of the United State Air force Academy – Colorado Springs. I am Jim Ross and Mick Foley at ringside.

Now it appears that the Ultimate Opportunist Edge and his associate Stacy Kiebler have something to say.

Now this should be interesting."

"Yes J.R. I wonder what little declaration they have to give us now."

"Three Months ago – The Game HHH ruined my wedding day. And now I am a happier man because of it. Because I have indeed found somebody who may be sexier than the Rated R Superstar. Yes – I was surprised too."

"Awwww baby you don't have to say all those things-"

"Good thing he's not saying them to you then … Right Stacy?"

The crowd went wild as Jessica Michaels appeared at the head of the ramp with a mic in hand.

"And he would be saying them to who now? You? Don't make my laugh. _My _Edge is not going to trade down now is he? For some washed up singer who only came back because her career was on the slide?"

"As apposed to a washed up actress who is known as the Poisoned Ivy of TV shows? Hell Stacy how long has a show survived after you have appeared on there? A month? Two? At the Longest?"

"At least I don't have to be ashamed to wear a skirt in public – I mean I have to commend you on trying … but seriously stop – no-one wants to see those or that big fat scar."

"Well at least I can kick your pretty little ass – wanna see?"

And with that Jessica dropped the microphone to the ground and made her way to the ring.

"J.R. looks like things are about to get even more interesting. But look on the perplexed look on Edge's face – I don't think that this was the announcement that he had in mind."

_"Fortune, fame  
Mirror vain  
Gone insane  
But the memory remains"_

As the music played the crowd settled down – in a bid to see who was about to come out from the back and maybe they could explain what was going on.

* * *

So who is about to make their debut?

And why is Edge so confused?

Guys please review so i have feedback to go on

xxx


	4. Mine For THe Taking

The anticipation of the appearance of the voice behind the music ricocheted throughout the arena

I repeat

I do not own Nichole - she is a character from a fanfiction that I am helping somebody to write - but I had a different idea for the story that would have completely messed up the plot

--

* * *

The anticipation of the appearance of the voice behind the music ricocheted throughout the arena. Some fans booed at the disruption of Stacy finally getting what she deserved from Jessica after the past months, many cheered at the prospect of a new diva.

And then she appeared.

Clad in black knee high leather boots and a short red strapless dress with her blonde hair slightly tousled Nichole rounded the corner slowly, each step of the way trying to conceal her nerves.

"Showtime" she said to herself as she left the comfort of gorilla position and quickly psyched herself into character, just as the girls had taught her in the previous months.

A stagehand to her left passed her a mic as she passed him – to whom she whispered "thank you" and took a deep breathe.

"As much as I hate to interupt this ... thing" She looked out to the ring and looked Adam directly in the eye. "Can somebody please shut this girl up and let the man speak?" She heard herself say as she entered the arena. And then it hit her. The view.

"J.R. did you just see the mood shift on Edge's face? Do you think this was the announcement our resident Rated R Superstar wanted to give?"

"I sure as hell hope not Mick. Whoever this young lady is – she should be warned about what she is getting herself into. This man cannot be trusted."

"But before I go on any further can I just say something to the beautiful inhabitants of Colorado Springs. A close friend of mine once told me that this view that I am looking out at right now – it is the best view that you could ever imagine. And by God was he right" from behind Stacy Adam yet again caught eye contact with Nichole and flashed his trademark smile.

Nichole made her way down the ramp and entered the ring.

"No J.R. I don't think she is Edge's new announcement – or if she is it is a different announcement to what I believe that we was thinking just now if you know what I mean."

"What makes you say that Mick?"

"She actually has a soul"

"Who are you? And what the hell do you think you are doing interrupting MY boyfriend's announcement?"

"That reminds me – where was I. Aahh yes – I have found a woman who is hotter and sexier than the Rated R Superstar himself. And to be honest I think I am falling for her."

And with that; Edge dropped the microphone and walked towards Nichole who was now resting in the corner turnbuckle as she listened to him talk not breaking eye contact once. And kissed her - the silence of the crowd deafening as they watched in awe at the events unfolding before them. Leaving Stacy frozen in the middle of the ring and then turning on her heel and storming back to the locker rooms.

And as Nichole saw her leave out of the corner of her eye she felt something that she never wanted to feel again. Extreme guilt.

Just after Stacy left Jessica pointed and smiled at Nichole and Edge and mouthed. "You made it" and left. Leaving Nichole and Edge in the middle of the ring with the fans cheering behind them.

"You hear that B … they love you." Adam stooped down to whisper in her ear so quietly that only she could hear. "They Love You."

--

* * *

Ok - i referred to Edge as Adam in the end of this so I could seperate the man from the character. So if I am writing a scene like this or they are on air I will refer to him as Edge - as he is in character. However if I refer to him as Adam - he is either breaking character or is not in a WWE environment

AND REVIEW PLEASE

and thankyou to Indey x


	5. Me Myself and I

My best friends are my life

My best friends are my life. You hurt them, you hurt me. And when I get hurt I get even. Remember that, because it may come in handy one day.

My life? For a WWF kid, it was quite normal, for any other kid. Not so much.

I got used to moving regurly, some people have just one hometown. I have four:

San Antonio, Texas

St. Louis, Missouri

Pasa Dobles, California

And last but certainly not least

Cameron, North Carolina.

Each presented challenges on my character and rewarded me with the most important prize of all. Friends that are family. And by that I mean; I would die for them.

Some are the big brothers that you run when times are hard, and then they tease you relentlessly – but always come though in the end.

Some are the big sisters who you go to for advice.

Some are the cool aunts and the creepy uncles.

And then there is him. Who I am excluding from this family as I think it is only right to because as I am writing this he has taken over my bed and stolen the covers.

And guys complain that girls do that…

So as I am writing this after being exiled from my bed it is currently 88 degrees (around 30oC) and stiflingly hot and sticky with my fan whirring in the background recycling and spinning the air into dizzy circles. So being kicked out of my bed is currently a good thing.

But back to the boy.

For as long as I can remember since we met he has been there for every even in my life, big or small. the day I was "scouted" to be a cheerleader (I will get to that later), to, The night my mom died, to being signed, my debut, to breaking/shattering my leg, to being released for my own stupidity, to now. He has aways been.there, no matter what,


	6. Happily Never After

"I told you they would love you" Adam stated matter of factly as they walked from the arena to their hotel

"I told you they would love you" Adam stated matter of factly as they walked from the arena to their hotel.

"Yeah it was great."

"Nichole are you sure you are ok – you haven't said anything since we left the arena … are you having second thoughts about us?"

Hearing his last question Nichole's hazel eyes bolted up to meet his. Within the emerald pools she could see a mixture of concern, fear and something that almost killed her inside: as she knew that she had caused it – sadness.

"Because if you are – tell me now so I don't make an even bigger fool of myself than I already have."

Nichole's features softened as she stopped where she was, took his hand and put it to her heart.

"Now you listen to me," she said, attempting to hold eye contact with him – however he was looking everywhere apart from at her. She reached up and gently turned his face to look at her. "Look at me; do I look like I am having second thoughts about us? Because I promise you that I am not or ever had. You make me so happy and you have a way of calming me in a way that nobody has ever had."

"Then let me in, tell me what's eating at you because I need to know what is going on up there and in here. I love you, but I need to know that you love me back. Because if you don't, what are we doing?"

"I love you too" she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, trying to show him how much she meant those three words.

"And now I am pleased to interview Dan Holloway – star of Valley View and boyfriend to the wonderful Jessica Michaels. Man can I just say to you how amazingly lucky you are."

"Tell me about it man – she is definitely a keeper."

"Can I ask you where she is tonight – she is usually by your side at these events?"

"Jessica is on tour with the company – she should be filming in San Antonio at this very minute."  
--

"Now as you can see – the night started as usually for Dan Holloway and he seemed that himself and Jessica were very together."

"But Ryan things didn't end that way as the night went on – we can exclusively reveal that by the looks of things Dan and Jessica are very much over."  
"This video clip shows Ryan interviewing K Fed however as the cameraman zooms in it shows Dan Holloway highlighted in a red circle making out with someone who is not Jessica Michaels. No comment has been made by either party." Jessica froze as she watched the clip for the fifth time that day.

_I don't think I want this anymore_

_As she drops the ring to the floor_

_She says to herself you've left before_

_But this time you will stay gone that's for sure_

"Jessica – we need to talk about this!"

"About what Dan? How you cheated on me with her? Or how you lied about it to my face? Or how you didn't even have the courage to tell me the truth – you let me find out like everybody else, on the damn TV! What were you going to do? Wait until I decided to watch Entertainment Today on the off chance? Or think for the first time

ever I would see what new pictures Perez Hilton has found with Miley frickin' Cyrus today?"

She walked to the dresser and pulled out the final draw, tipped it upside down and threw everything into a suitcase.

"You are a gutless spineless human being and don't ever think of calling me again… Its over!" and with that she zipped up the suitcase and walked downstairs, opened the front door and left, throwing her keys behind on her onto the lawn as she walked away.

_And he shouted something lapse_

_She dragged her suitcase down the driveway_

_She had never gone that far_

"I love you baby! That night was a mistake! I was drunk! I promise you if you come back to me I will never do anything like this again. But if you leave I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Screw all the women you want – but without all the lying to the idiot you come home to!" she called back as she threw her suitcases into the back of her car. "And I was in Colorado you jerk!"

_Normally this would be _

_The time that she _

_Let him talk her out of leaving _

_But this time without crying she got into her car._

Ok… so what do you think?

Sorry for the lack of updates – all of the computers with internet access broke down – at the same time in the same week that I just about screwed up everything else- timing is just on my side this week lol.

The song I used was

Happily Never after-Nicole Sheringher from the Pussycat Dolls


	7. Storm

As Jessica drove she realised for once she had no destination

As Jessica drove she realised for once she had no destination. She couldn't go to the next venue because the flights were booked and it was too far to drive. She couldn't go back to her house and there was no hotel for miles. She was all alone.

"Chris? I left him." And as she said that it finally hit her, her voice was nothing but a whisper as she tried desperately not to cry

"Where are you?"

"In my car."

"How far away are you from Tampa? Driving distance?"

"I'm in Tampa."

"My hotel is The Grand and my room number is 183- I will be there."

"Thank you." She whispered as she hung up the phone and started the car back up.

--

"Guys you gotta go – up and out!"

"Whoa Chris easy there buddy what's going on."

"You leaving now move."

"Chris what happened to the golden rule of never leaving a man behind?"

"Ok dude – you are leaving and leaving this man in peace in his hotel room alone. So leave!"

"But… But... The Movie?"

"The dude dies in the end it's sad... Move on with your life and start by Moving Out of my Hotel Room."

"But Chris I'm comfortable."

"Stacy I can see that – and quite frankly I don't give a damn. Now all of you get out of my damn hotel room before I call security!"

"Geez Chris we'll leave."

"So Soon?"

"Sarcasm kills dude"

"Noted. Now don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

And with that one by one they got up and left – mumbling to each other about how he could be a jackass sometimes.

--

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the oceans shapeless form_

She felt as though she was in a trance, she wasn't thinking about anything – she couldn't focus, as though she was on auto-pilot. As she climbed the stairs she felt numb, as though every step she took was the first one and she would never be able to get to the top of the staircase. She had spent around an hour getting herself together in the car – determined to prove to at least somebody that she was fine.

Waters getting harder to _tread_

_With these waves crashing over my head_

"Drink"

Chris placed a bottle of Jack Daniels and two tumblers in front of Jessica.

"Thanks, for everything."

"I will always be here Blondie, but I will cut you off when Jack comes on too heavy to you, he's like that."

She laughed something she hadn't done in what seemed like forever. It was short and bittersweet, and it came as a relief to both that the old her was in there somewhere, just waiting to come out.

"So you want to talk about it? Or just chill on the sofa – either way as long as you are comfortable."

"Can we get out somewhere? Just for a walk, it seems less real when I'm not confined to four walls." She gave an awkward smile, Chris could tell she was trying to hold it together and she knew that he knew, but she was thankful that he had the patience to humour her and was there.

"Sure let me just grab my coat and we'll get out of here."

He was worried. Everything that evening had caught him off guard. The phone call, the way he had found her on the stairs to her mood now.

--

"You know that writer guy-"

"I'm familiar with him, great books, I mean wow," she playfully hit him in the ribs.

"You are not allowed to make fun of me, I'm hurting."

"True, but you make it so easy,"

"Jackass," she looked at him and smiled.

"That I am, about the writer guy?"

"Right… he once said that when he was anxious or sad he would take to the sea – that's kind of like me, except I take to the streets."

"Right…"

"Don't look at me like that," her expression changed that instant and he saw what was coming.

"Like what?"  
"Like I told you so, but I am too polite to say it but I told you so. You saw it coming and you tried to stop it but I didn't listen and now I am here walking along the streets rambling about how it is like the sea because of some writer guy," he could see the tears forming behind her eyes "and how yet again – Jessica Michaels is alone and will always be alone because nobody apart from the people who have to want to put up with her crap, they just trade her in for younger smarter models."

"Before we get the hell out of her let me set something straight Jess and you wont like it but you need to here it, that jackass didn't deserve you and he proved how much of an assclown he really was. And as for younger – that bimbo in the video was plastic through and through – I wouldn't be surprised if she was at least 10 years older than me let alone you, and as far as smarter goes, you are the smartest person that I know, and I know a lot of people."

"That's just opinion." Chris could now tell that she was about to break.

Chris put his arm around her and steered her back to the hotel.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
